


Vir

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллинова длань. Слабость, что погубит тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vir

Эллин был возлюбленным Митал смертным. Желая сберечь его от случайной гибели, Митал велела Эллину искупаться в водоеме, который сделал бы его неуязвимым к любым ранам. Эллин погрузился в воду, а богиня держала его за руку, чтобы он не утонул. С тех пор ни мечи, ни стрелы не ранили его, но однажды Эллину прислали письмо, листы которого были пропитаны ядом. Он коснулся их той самой рукой, за которую держала его возлюбленная, и умер той же ночью в своей постели. Митал плакала так долго, что горе ее вылилось в реку, которую называли Слезы Богини.

Когда последний из храмов Митал пал, и не осталось причин, чтобы жить, женщина из элвен, Леди Инквизитор, позвала его и немногих выживших стражей в свой дом, держащий небеса. Она говорила разумные вещи – что они слишком долго спали, что не знают, насколько изменился мир – и он внял ее словам, хотя бескорыстность ее зова удивляла его.   
Немногим позже Абелас понял его причину.  
Эллиновой дланью Леди Инквизитора была ее слепая и страстная любовь к своему народу. Потомок рабов, носящий на лице рабские татуировки, она гордилась своим происхождением и болезненно тяготела ко всему, что казалось ей причастным к наследию эльфов. Она, кажется, была достаточно умна и лицемерна, чтобы изображать посланницу богини шемлен, когда это было необходимо, но изнутри ее жег огонь страстного обожания своей расы – и горькая обида за нее.  
Эллинова длань. Слабость, что погубит тебя.   
Дом, держащий небеса, оказался цитаделью, камни хранили на себе следы мощных заклятий, и Леди Инквизитор растила ее, как мать дитя. Абеласу было бы приятно там, не будь крепость столь суетной. Страх и надежда заставляли ее обитателей жить быстрее.  
Он – и прочие стражи – не должны были задержаться надолго. С ними обращались почтительно, почти благоговейно, и они ни в чем не знали отказа – в почтении перед их происхождением или по слову своей госпожи, Абелас не знал. В Леди Инквизиторе действительно чувствовалась способность изменить мир, так что Абелас не был удивлен тем, что столь многие пошли за ней. Но он знал, что путь, который Леди Инквизитор изберет после того, как победит своего врага, будет темным и залитым кровью.   
Семена ее безумия прорастут скоро, и Абелас мог бы стать тем, кто прольет на них воду.   
Он не был уверен в том, что хочет это сделать, в том, что это принесет благо, и потому занялся тем, чем должен был – узнавал, что произошло с миром и их народом за те века, что они спали. Он узнавал новое не только из книг, но и от шемлен и детей камня, от собственного тела, пробуя напитки и блюда, которых прежде не существовало. Это… оказалось приятной переменой после долгого сна.   
Но в нем проснулось и иное. Он смотрел на служанок, певицу, женщин в доспехах, и не мог не оценивать их красоту, или изящество, или страстность, и это будило давно забытые ощущения и постыдную жажду плоти.   
Его эллинова длань оказалась столь обыденной и низменной. Вожделение.  
Леди Инквизитор, слишком маленькая и тонкая, отчего походила скорее на подростка, чем на женщину, была не так красива, как некоторые другие девушки в крепости, держащей небеса, но в ней было чуть больше эльфийской крови, чем в них, и сила, которой Абелас давно не встречал ни в ком. Леди Инквизитор тоже вызывала в нем желание – не своими речами и отчаянной жаждой познаний, но своим телом, женственным и зовущим. Вожделение к ней было более оформленным, он знал ее голос и манеры, и мог представить, какой ее сделает страсть.   
Леди Инквизитор вгрызалась в чужие слабости, словно волк, но была слепа к тому, что любила, а в Абеласе было много того, что она любила. Но однажды они оказались слишком близко – в библиотеке в ночной час, потому что днями Леди Инквизитор меняла мир – и Абелас сжал ее в руках у стеллажа, опомнился, хотел отпустить, но женщина заглянула ему в глаза – в ее собственных изумление быстро сменилось согласием – и он не стал отстраняться.   
Он взял ее без нежности, но и без нарочной грубости, и сумел обуздать свою страсть, когда понял, что ей больно. Абелас не ожидал, что окажется несдержанным любовником, но он разорвал куртку Леди Инквизитора, не имея такого намеренья, и вместе они уронили множество книг и произвели ужасный шум. Было неудобно, неловко – и божественно хорошо, лучше, чем Абелас мог мечтать.  
После Леди Инквизитор поправила одежду, попрощалась на арлатанском и ушла, но губы ее дрожали. Абелас ожидал решения, которое она должна была принять.  
Следующим вечером она пригласила его в свою спальню.   
Ни один из них не был искушен в любви, но Леди Инквизитор, похоже, получила чьи-то советы, потому что действия ее были уверенными, хоть и неумелыми. Абелас позволил ей немного инициативы, прежде чем взял так, как хотел сам, и на этот раз, он мог поклясться именем Митал в этом, Леди Инквизитор вскрикивала не от боли.  
Вожделение оказалось удивительной вещью – оно притуплялось лишь на время, а потом разгоралось с новой силой. Насытившись тем, что теперь называли «секс», Абелас лишь ненадолго чувствовал успокоение, а потом испытывал настоятельную потребность испытать чувство падения снова. Его желание сосредоточилось теперь на одной женщине, и он хотел ее почти постоянно.  
А потом Леди Инквизитор победила своего врага, и после пира, когда она, свернувшись клубком, уснула в разворошенной кровати, Абелас смотрел на рабские татуировки на ее лице, и понимал, что она крепко привязала его к себе.   
Ему осталось лишь сделать то же самое с ней.  
Абелас прикрыл глаза, вспоминая самые важные вещи, и стал ожидать, пока Леди Инквизитор проснется, чтобы рассказать ей, куда теперь должен лечь ее путь.


End file.
